Something I call my life
by H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome
Summary: Well, yeah, I have to move. Why, because my sweet as sugar mom got a new job, working at a clinic in Cali. So basically, i just have to endure a whole nother year at a completely different school. jeezum, what's next? Btw, I'm Max, rebel, witty, musical genius, and a girl who just doesn't give a crap. Read and review. First Chap is short. Oh, yeah. Fax, Niggy, Della, Gangel. Pair
1. Walking at night: Prologue

**Hey, yes this is another school, Max, and the Flock story, but I...~ Me**

**Wait a minute. This is a story about Max? ~Angel**

**Yeah?~Me**

**Are we in it?~ Gazzy**

**Didn't I... you know what nevermind. I do not own MAximum Ride.**

I walked down the street, lights flickering, breeze blowing, and the first drop of snow falls; like little crystals they fall against the night sky. Then I think to myself,  
WHAT THE FU...DGE? Why am I thinking like that? I am not _that _poetic, I am actually far from it. So why am I thinking like that? I should probably explain how people normaly see me. See my friends saw me as their trust worthy, witty, beautiful, and tough as a nut leader. The girls from my school saw me as 'who does she think she is?' 'She's a freaking slut.' And get this, I'm not the one in booty shorts and crop tops, wearing a pound of make up. Most of the guys saw me as 'she's the hottest girl in schoo'l or 'I would tap that'. The one word that comes into my mind when I hear that is: _Gross. _At least not all of them are like that. Like this guy that I knew a while back named Sam. He was nice. But the thing was, I just saw myself as the girl who was a anything but pretty or slutty, the girl who tries to blend in whith the crowd. Apparently that wasn't possible, becasue I stuck out like a sore thumb in crowds. Thank god, we were moving. Oh I forgot to introduce myself...  
I'm Maximum Ride.

**What do you think. Good, pretty good, or amazingly awesome. Jk. Don't judge me too harshly. Okay, well I hope you liked it. ~H8slovemecauseI'mawesome or you know what just call me, Maia. (not real name) ;P**


	2. Showers, squealing and Superman

**Hey again, It's me. Hopefully you liked the first chapter. And if you didn't well I don't blame you. Personally I think my writing isn't as good as it seems.**

**Wait, what do you want me to do? ~Iggy**

**I want you to say it~Me**

**But I don't want to say it~ Iggy**

**Say what~Gazzy *I whisper something in his ear and he laughs***

**Dude you have to say it~ Gazzy**

**Whatever. I, Iggy, love to ride pretty pink unicorns with my pet penguin named Sir Purple from Loveland~ Iggy *Me and Gazzy crack up.***

**That was...*giggle* beautiful*giggle* Iggy~ Me *laughing on the ground with Gazzy while Iggy does his best to glare***

**Maia...*laugh*doesn't*giggle* own Maximum Ride~Gazzy**

"Maaax, get UP," a voice yelled, tiredly. I rolled over on my bed to see my sister standing in my doorway with her bags next to her. "Come on, we need to go. The plane leaves at one. You still need to pack the rest of your bedding."

"Fine, I'm going to take a shower first and then we can go." I said, walking into the bathroom, "Did you call mom yet?" Our mother, Valencia, had to leave before us, because she got a job at the most esteemed veterinary building in the state (If you could call it esteemed. Frankly it was just super famous and really big.).

"Yeah, she said that our stuff arrived yesterday and that she already unpacked it. Oh and she has presents for both of us." Ella said, through the door.

After I was done with my shower, I slipped on my undergarments adn then saw that Ella had layed out some clothes for me. Now I know I don't have the biggest fashion sense, but I am not some Barbie for someone to dress up. Luckily my sister knows how I dress. That's why when I looked at the outfit, I didn't internally cringe at the sight. It consisted of light washed skinny jeans that were pre-ripped, a cream colored tank top that said 'The Singer is My Boyfriend', a pair of ocean blue cut out wedge sneakers, and a Superman necklace. When I walked out of the room, with my bag in my hand, I was deafened by a squeal of happiness. Ella.

"Omg, Max you look so hot," She said, "Anyway, the cab's here adn we only have an hour and a half 'till boarding." I nodded and we walked out the door, getting into the cab. Awesome.

**I just wanted to say that, I got a review from LaLaLaruve, that was really helpful. I know she doesn't like writing reviews like that. And I get where she's coming from. To LaLaLaruve: I'll try to fix it up as much as I can. About the Lissa and Brigid thing, don't worry. I wasn't going to. Sure I might make them a little mean, but I wouldn't turn them into that. Well, I'm out. Peace and I'll see ya on the flip side. ;P**


	3. Airplanes and shadows

**So...Chapter 3, yeah. It's short. sorry. I started this today and I already have three chapter up. THat's huge. I think. Well Hopefully you like it.**

**What do you mean hopefully?~Nudge **

**I mean I don't want to disappiont people~ Me**

**Well, I don't think you'll disappoint people I mean, you're like really good at this stuff. And When are we going to be coming in? Who's going to meet Max first? Is it going to be a Fax? How old are Gazzy and Angel? What is Max going to wear on her first day? Is it a private school or a public school? Mmph...~Nudge *cut off my Fang***

**Thanks~ Me~ I do not own Maximum Ride, nor SHadows by Lindsey Stirling, or Airplanes by Hayley and B.O.B**

When we arrived, I paid the driver, walked into the airport with Ella, did all the boring stuff and by them it was time to board. My mom got us first class tickets, so we were the first ones on, besides the people with babies. Once we were on, I told Ella that I was going to go to sleep before takeoff, because I was still tired after walking last night. She agreed to wake me up in a couple hours; Ella was listening to her own music, by the sound it, it was Airplanes by Hailey and B.O.B. Collio. **(A/N I love that song and )** I grabbed my black Beats head phones, plugged them into my I-pod and turned it to my favorite classical remix by a violinist name Lindsey Stirling; the song that was playing was called Shadows. I knew every single note in the song and could play it by heart. Oh, did I not tell what instruments I play? Well I play the flute, the violin, the guitar, electric and acoustic, bass, and let's just say that I'm a rocking awesome b.a musical prodigy, but I wasn't a nerd. Yeah I got straight A's and yeah okay I know a lot about music, but... that doesn't necessarily mean... You know what, fine; let's just say that I was a nerd when no one was looking. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes as the plane started to lift into the air, listening to the different flats and naturals that the girl played. Soon, I was off in a place that most people call dreamland. Whatever.

**A/N Ella isn't a fashionista. She just seems like it. 'Kay, see ya's on the flip side. ;P**


	4. Chocolate Chip Cookies

**Yay, chapter 4. I think it's a little longer than the other one's but you can never really tell. I hope you guys weren't displeased witht he last ouple of chapters. Give me your opinioin. Flames or not. I need to see if I need to change anything. K, well I'm out. Peace.**

**Maia does not own Me~ Max**

True to her word, Ella nudged me awake; since my I-pod was on shuffle I woke up to the sound of an electric guitar playing a short solo on 'Burn it Down' by Lincoln Park, one of my favorite bands and songs. The plane had landed and people had started to get off. I sighed, rubbing the sleepiness out of my system and grabbing my pack, walking off the plane. I looked down at my phone and saw that it was about seven oh six. We walked to the baggage claim area and waited, and waited, and waited, until finally out suit cases came. "Mom said she sent a driver to pick us up," Ella said and somehow she was texting and walking at the same time, dodging people, while dragging her suit case. I looked around for the sign with our name. Then I saw it: _Maximum Ride and Ella Martinez_. Now I know what you're thinking. Why, if we are biological sisters, do we have different last names? Well, see, since I didn't want to take my dad's last name my mom let me come up with a different one. So I chose Ride. I walked over to the man and told him who we were. He led us to the car. Next thing you know, since I didn't want to get into detail about the car ride, we were in front of a large three story house that was white with black trim. Mom threw open the door with a big:

"ELLA!" and Ella ran to mom hugging her. I just walked past putting my stuff into the house before I was attacked with the same thing. "MAX!" My mom ran over to hug me. I tensed and then hugged her back, but then I smelled something. Something chocolaty. Cookies. COOKIES!

"COOKIES!" I yelled following the scent towards the kitchen. There was a plate of fresh cookies sitting on a marble counter. I smiled taking five and biting into one. I heard my sister mutter to my mom, "Of, course she'd find those." I smiled at them taking a bite of another one. Ella came over and took one too, before heading upstairs. After giving mom a kiss on the cheek and grabbing another cookie, I ran up stairs carrying my suitcase and bag, up to my room. I wonder what it looked like.

**Hey, Maia?~ Iggy**

**What?~ Me**

**Can we have a prank war?~ Gazzy**

**No~Me**

**But...~ Iggy**

**No~ Me*hesitanty***

**Pleeeaasse?~ Gazzy*Bambi eyes* Damn those eyes**

**Fine. on one condition~ Me~ You have to be on my team.**

**Deal. Time to get back on Max and the Gang~ Gazzy, Iggy**

**Boys~ I muttered and smiled.**


	5. New neighbors, pranks, and preparing

**In this chapter, let's just say that Fang gets slightly ooc. Rare occurance, won't happen offen. I hope.**

**Fang (POV)** I heard yelling coming from our new neighbor's house and I looked out the window; I saw the woman, Valencia squeal something and rush over to hug a girl that look similar to her. She had the same eyes and hair and skin tone that suggested that their ancestry was from another country. Another girl that was standing there, just walked past them. She had brown hair with sun streaked hair, but that was all I could see other than her attire, that fit her body so nicely, that because I was staring so long I didn't even hear my door creaking or the footsteps coming towards me. I only noticed when a pale of water was dumped on my head. Turning around I saw my bother standing there with a bucket. He was laughing. I was enraged. "What the HELL, IGGY" I yelled, running to the bathroom to grab a towel. It wasn't water it was a combination of grape juice and milk. He thought that this was funny, just wait until I come back and retaliate. Better watch your back, Iggs.

"FANG," My Mom's voice rang through the house. I quickly changed my shirt and ran down stairs, slapping Iggy's head in the process. He yelped and tried to glare at me. One thing about being blind is that it's hard to glare at someone. Don't even ask how he got the bucket filed with water and knew where I was in my room. Not even Mom knows that.

"Oh, Fang there you are. We're going over to have dinner with Valencia in an hour so go get ready." She said, bringing in groceries. I nodded and walked right into Nudge, my sister the chatter box. This was not going to end well.

**Ella's (POV)**

"ELLA, MAX. The Walker's are coming over for dinner, which is in an hour. Go get ready." I smiled, knowing that Mom was going to let me dress up Max. By any means necessary. Sometimes I can be a really evil sister. Mwahahahahahahaha. I grabbed an outfit for me and laid it on my pink bed. That's what I loved about this room; it was totally hot pink and crème white, and sunset orange along with splotches of silver, black and lavender. I'm not a complete girly girl. Sure maybe once in a while I'll indulge in my female genes, but other times I'm just like Max; I do happen to like black and stuff, but pink, white and orange were my favorite colors. Anyway, I grabbed an outfit for me and then I grabbed an outfit for Max... and a roll of duck tape, knowing how Max was and then I went to go take a shower in the conjoining bathroom, before tackling the beast.

**There you have it. Sorry it's not as long as the others. And sorry that the actual chapter isnt as long. I promise to have more over spring break. ;P~Maia**


	6. Ambushed and Getting Ready

**Here you go. Another installment. Most of it is about getting Max ready. Hope ya like it.**

**Max's (POV)** I was absolutely, uncontrollably, unconditionally in love; with my room of course. Jeez, what were you people thinking? Anyway, I found out that both me and Ella have huge rooms, her's painted with her favorite colors, which happen to be the two colors that I'm really not fond of; pink and orange. I actually didn't mind the white; in fact I had some in my room, which was painted in sea green, midnight black, plum purple, moonlight silver, and Caribbean blue. My bed consisted of the sea green and the Caribbean blue and the plum purple; my walls, however, were painted black that had silver trim with sea green splattered here and there. So, I was currently lying down on my bed (my sheets are silk. *happy shriek*) when my mom called:

"ELLA, MAX. The Walker's are coming over for dinner, which is in an hour. Go get ready." _Oh no. Run_, I told myself. Luckily, there was a balcony that had a giant weeping willow besides it. All I had to do was climb onto the railing, do an epic jump, and then grab onto the branch.

_Yeah, that'll work. Alright, let's go before..._ I felt myself being dragged out of my room, by my feet. I looked up and saw Ella, smirking. Somehow, while I was thinking about how I was going to escape, Ella came and put duct tape on my mouth and my feet. Weird. Once we got to her room, she took ropes and even more duct tape and strapped me down on a chair in front of her vanity and then carefully she took the strip of tape off of my mouth. I just huffed and glared at her, knowing that I wasn't going to get out of this one.

I saw her plug in her straightener, her crimper, the blow dryer, and several different combs and brushes; I also saw her bring out her makeup bag. I just closed my eyes. I felt her spray several things into my hair, some of them didn't smell like anything, some smelled fruity, and the rest smelled like crushed flower. Sickly sweet. I felt her blow dry my hair, letting soft brown curls fall around my lower back. Then she separated my hair and pinned it up, leaving one part down. Taking the straightener, Ella, carefully straightened it; she did that all the pieces, until my hair was as straight as a pin. She took the crimper and crimped the bottom of my hair, leaving it in silky waves and then she took the top half and fastened it on top of my head. Moving on to the makeup she gently applied toner that was 'supposed to bring out the natural glow of my skin'; she smoothed over in small circles. Then she took a light pink blush and ran it across my cheekbones, making my checks slightly tinted. Next, Ella took light skin colored eye shadow and highlighted my brow and then she took a brown eyeliner pencil and drew a fine thin line, curving it slightly at the end. After, she grabbed a small delicate brush for the eye shadow and used three different shades of blue that made my eyes look darker and bigger. Finally, she took a nude colored lipstick and brushed it across my lips. After she was done, she released my restraints and I quickly turned around, looking into the mirror.

I arched an eyebrow at the sight and nodded in approval. She did a great job, not that I would ever really do this again, but she made me look awesome. Though I do think she looks better. I turned back around to face her and gave her a hug, which happened to surprise her. Okay, skipping all the sisterly love things, Ella pointed to the attire on the bed.

"Here go put this on. It's short, but it will still show off your legs," She said, ushering me into the bathroom. The apparel consisted of an American Vintage ¾ sleeve tee, a Miss Real White Sparkly Skater skirt and Charlotte Olympia Sandals, that were black and gold. I've got to hand it to my sister, she's got style, but I just hate, hate, wearing skirts. Yes, they let me move around more, but they can be too free most of the time. Still, I liked this one and it did show off my legs in a nice way.

I came out of the bathroom, right as Ella was putting on an earring. She looked great, if not better than me. Her clothing consisted of a pink satin ruffle one shoulder blouse, dollhouse stud wash skinny jeans, silver satin sling back peep toe pumps, a Meredith Wendell leopard necklace, Filigree teardrop earrings, and a Juicy Couture friendship heart bracelet. She had on gold eye shadow that brought out the flecks of gold in her eyes and scarlet lipstick.

"Wow Max, you look amazing," She said, looking up at me.

"Yeah, well, you look a whole lot better," I said, as she handed me a white rose cuff earring and a white claw ring, the actual claw part was silver. The doorbell rang and it was followed by talking and laughing.

"GIRLS COME DOWN HERE AND MEET THE NEIGHBORS," Their mom called.

"BE THERE IN A SECOND," Ella said back, then she looked at me, "Come on, let's go down before mom comes up here."

"Alright, just hang on. I have to grab something out of my room," I went back to my awesomely painted room and grabbed my Assassin's Creed necklace. Come on, who doesn't love Assassin's Creed. It's so cool and I love the weapons in the game.

"MAX, DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE," My mom yelled, followed my more laughter. I ran out of my room and down the stairs.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I'm here. Hold your horses." I said coming into view. Where I came face to face with the Walker family. Yeah. Sarcasm to the Max.

**So yeah. Next chapter will be in multiple POV's. Starting With Max, then Fang, then Ella, then Iggy. I hope you enjoy. Peace and I'll see ya on the slip side. ;)**


	7. Super Duper annoying AN I knowyouhateit

**I should probably clear somethings up. I wrote that Iggy was Fang's brother and Nudge was his sister and I made them a pair. Just so you know, Iggy is actually Fang's friend. He's considered a brother because, Iggy's parents were killed when he was young and he was sent to the Walker's house as an adoptive child. No blood relations. Nudge is Fang's actual sister. So just to clear it up, there is NO INCEST in this story. Just so we're clear. i don't want people to freak out adn think that it's gross. So yeah, i'm basically rambling now... **

**Peace I'm out adn I'll see ya on the flip side**

**~Maia**


	8. Disorder, Music, and Secrets

**Okay, this chapter deal with Max again. One of her secrets come out and it's a difficult one. And this chapter is mostly about Max's music. Sorry about all this I just really like this concept; even if people think it's cliche. Oh, before I forget; i do not own Moon Trance, Shadows, or Maximum Ride.**

I simply looked at them, quickly observing, adn then moved to my mom, who was dressed in a simple floral print ruffle shirt and a black knee length skirt.

"So, Mom, what's for dinner?" I asked, completely ignoring the Walker family for personal reasons.

"Maximum, don't be like this. Not tonight. First say hello to our guests, instead of ignoring them and second we're having roast beef with vegetables and then I made some cheesecake for desert." Mmmm, cheesecake. Another desert that I love. Who am I kidding, I just adore sweets. *British accent intended*

"Hey, I'm Max," I said, turning back around. A girl with mocha skin and chocolate curly hair came up, literally almost bouncing with each step.

"Hi, I'm Monique, but you can call me Nudge. You mom is really nice. And pretty. Ohh, so is Ella. She looks a lot like your mom. I personally, think your beautiful. And you're really funny too. We could hear you all the way down here. Your sister was telling me about how she had to mhgjhgejeh..." A pale hand came down on her mouth adn I looked up. It was a boy about my age with red hair that was sun streaked blonde and pale blue eyes. My guess was that he was blind, guessing at the way that he wasn't looking exactly in my eyes, but somewhere in their general direction. I dismissed it for the foreseeable future.

"Hello, I'm Iggy, but you can call me Prince Charming," I say Nudge's eyes spark with anger. Interesting. Besides that I almost laughed at his failing pick up line. Almost. i shook his hand and smirked at him. Last, but not least, was the next boy. He had shaggy hair that was darker than black (if that was possible), an olive complexional and dark eyes. His face held no emotion, but his eyes held a tiny flicker of confusion and he was wearing all black. Complete opposite of Iggy and Nudge who, weirdly enough, wore blue and white. Not necessarily matching, but equally creepy. Nudge introduced him as Fang. weird family.

"Hello, Max, I'm Mrs. Walker, but you can call me either Nichole or Nicky." She shook my hand and grinned. I just nodded at her and turned to my mom, signaling her about dinner.

"Alright, now that we're all acquainted I think it's time for dinner," we followed her into the dining room. It was big, with a cherry wood table, china plates and silver silverware I sat at the head of the table, my mom sitting next to me, Mrs. Walker sitting across from her, Nudge sitting next to Mrs. Walker, Ella sitting across from Nudge, Fang sat at the end of the table, directly across from me, and Iggy sitting closest to him. We ate in silence, Nudge, Ella, and Iggy talking loudly, my mom and Nicky talking to each other. Fang was ironically silent. (Not really). I just sat there, listening, doing more observing and thinking about a new piece of music that I was currently writing. It was a violin piece mixed with a little bit of piano and then it take s a turn for a more up beat tune, turning into a techno/ electric violin and orchestra piece. At least that's what I want it to turn out to be, but for now I was putting that one on hold, thinking about a different song. Please it's not like I'm going to tell you. Where's the surprise in that?  
It was only then that I realized that someone was calling my name, while I was off in my own world.

"Max!" Ella and my Mom called at the same time. I looked up and stared at them.

"You know that I am sitting right here. There's no need to yell," I said, sarcastically, taking a bit of a potato.

"You were a million miles away again, Max. We could reach you, even if we used a blow horn," Ella retorted back. Iggy and Nudge laughed. I rolled my eyes, but smirked.

"Was there something you wanted, because I would like to go back to my world now," I said, jokingly. the Walker's looked at me funny. I just shrugged and my mom explained. Ah, what would you do without your mother.

"Max is a special girl. She's a prodigy in music and can play any instrument Sometimes she can disappear into her own head and stat coming up with random tunes for certain instruments, but she also has ADD, which can prove difficult. Especially when we try to get her to concentrate She doesn't have the normal symptoms of a person with ADD but she still doesn't pay attention all the time." I leaned back in my chair and watched as everyone looked at me in a new perspective. When my mom said that I didn't have the normal symptoms she meant that I didn't have to concentrate so hard on things like words on a page or musical notes. I still don't pay attention sometimes and I don't sit still well. Surprisingly, I was doing pretty well right now, but I doubted it would last.  
"Wow, Max. That must be hard to deal with." Nicky said, sincerely.  
"Not really. I just sometimes act up, because I can't sit still and I don't usually pay attention all the time. Other than that it's pretty easy." I said back, not noticing that my fingers were drawing symbols on the table.  
"Like how you're acting now?" Nicky said questioningly. I looked down startled. I had been drawing with water from my glass.  
"Max!" My mom said incredulously, "Go, to the basement. Your stuff is down there. We'll be down after dinner. Just don't make too much noise."  
I got up silently and made my way down stairs. I found the room she was taking about; it was labeled Max's Music Room. I opened it and gasped. Instruments lined the wall and amps lined the opposite; a full drum set sat in the corner on a make shift stage. I dragged my hand a crossed a beautiful cherry red flying V electric guitar; it was early 90s edition I past it and went to my main instrument; the violin. Yes, I do realize that I talk, or rather tell you readers, about violins a lot, but that's only because it was the first thing I mastered in the music department. I picked up an electric blue, well, electric violin and plugged it in to a small amp. I starting playing a random song. My fingers flew across the violin; took me a second to realize that I was playing a song that I wrote called Moon Trance. It was a really cool, mysterious and upbeat song. I stated dancing, imagining myself battling against a couple of people; I had to sing in a couple places, but it was really fun.  
I set down the violin and started playing the keyboard; I was still playing the same song, just in different format. I pressed record and started the song all over again. I added some things here and there and had to go over and play the drums in a few places. Little did I know that I had an audience it was only when I was done with the song that I heard clapping. I looked up from the papers in my hand and jumped. My mom, Ella, and the Walker family were standing there with smiles on their faces and clapping. I stood there and blushed.  
"ZOMG, that was amazing Max!" Nudge said, coming over and hugging me. I froze before hugging her back hesitantly.  
"That was awesome. Even though I couldn't see it. It sounded awesome," Iggy commented.  
"I'm astounded When you said she was a musical prodigy, Valencia, I didn't thank you meant it like this." Nicky said, looking around the room at the various assorted instruments. I laughed for the first time at her expression.  
"Which song was that Max?" Ella asked, quirking an eyebrow. All this time, Fang stayed quiet, as if judging me in his head.  
"It's the new one. Remember, Moon Trance."  
"Oh, the one that we played along with Shadows for the school last year?" She said.  
"Mmhm. That one. I tweaked it a little, but..."  
"Wait, Ella can play too? That's like totally awesome," Nudge commented. It was. We had a band called the Avenging Angels; Ella was the Guardian Angel, I was the Arch Angel, and Sam was the Fallen Angel. We had a chance to make it big, but we denied the producer because we didn't want to leave our friends or family. But there was another reason; a darker reason that had to do with me. My family knows and if word were to get out about my secret then I'd be sent off to some sick and horrible place with only my sarcasm to keep me company. Yeah, I would go insane within the first few days.  
"well, anyway. I think it's time to leave guys. It's getting late and I don't want to keep Max and Ella and Valencia up any longer than they need too," Nichole said. She again, what would you do without moms?


	9. I hate when I have to do these Annoying

A/N Really annoying at times, don't ya think.

So jus to clear up another relationship issue. Gangel= Gazzy+Angel. First things First: they are no related in any way shape or form. Second, THe ages in the story are ranging from 15-17. So don't get all disgusted about the ages being four or five years apart. Trust me, I don't swing that way. Yeah I guess that takes care of that problem. If you guys spot any more don't be scared to tell me about it. I'm not one of the authors that will reighn the heavenly fire all over your butts, I'm the one that will take your concerns about the story into consideration adn do what I can about it. Wow that was intense. Way too intense. Sorry.

Peace and I'll see ya on the flip side

~ Maia


	10. Fang's POV : Being introduced at Dinner

**FangPOV**

"MAX, DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE," Mrs. Martinez said. I heard Iggy stifle a giggle.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, hold your horses," came the reply from her daughter. I watched as 'Max' came down the stairs. First thing that came to my mind was the thought, 'Beautiful.' I mentally shook my head, because in front of people I was mute, expressionless. The term, strong and silent type becomes literal when it comes to me. Speaking of myself, I forgot to give you a image of what I look like, here it goes. I have shaggy black hair that girls at my school but I don't really pay attention, perfectly tan skin, tall strong stature (with a defined six pack) and fathomless obsidian eyes. People, mostly women, described me as have the looks of a Greek god. Honestly, I thought I was normal, though considered myself as sexier than a normal. But seriously, this girl was amazingly gorgeous. She was the girl from before with the brown hair with blonde highlights. She was wearing a skater skirt that showed off her flawlessly tan and toned legs, a long sleeve black shirt that was fitted and hugged her curves, and a pair of sandals. Max was, she was... completely ignoring us.

"So mom what's for dinner?" She asked. I continued being expressionless as her mother told her what we were having and to introduce herself, as if we didn't already know. She turned to us and I saw that she had eyes that were like her mother's, if not lighter. "Hey, I'm Max." And then Nudge went up to her and started talking. Dear Lord.

"Hi, I'm Monique, but you can call me Nudge. You mom is really nice. And pretty. Ohh, so is Ella. She looks a lot like your mom. I personally, think your beautiful. And you're really funny too. We could hear you all the way down here. Your sister was telling me about how she had to mhgjhgejeh..." A pale hand came down on her mouth. Iggy. Max's expression changed as she eyed Iggy and her bored expression was replaced with understanding. Hm, interesting.

"Hello, I'm Iggy, but you can call me Prince Charming," He says and Max's ever changing eyes appear amused and I could tell that she was trying not to laugh. She shook his hand and turned to me, but I just stood there, gazing at her. Nudge introduced me and I heard Iggy whisper to her that I'm a 'silent emo,' She looked at me again, smirking and cocking an eyebrow at me. My mom said hello and introduced herself. We sat down at the table, Max sitting at the head, I was sitting directing across from her, at the other end; everyone else filled the middle. Everyone was talking to each other, well except me and Max of course. She seemed to be spacing out, dipping her finger in her water glass and drawing symbols on the table. Her mother and her sister were trying to get her attention and she finally looked up as the practically yelled,

"MAX," at the same time.

"You know I'm right here, you don't need to yell," she said beck to them.

"You were a million miles away again, Max. We could reach you, even if we used a blow horn," Ella retorted back. Iggy and Nudge laughed. I rolled my eyes, but smirked at the same time Max did.

"Was there something you need, because I would like to go back to my own world again," Max said back to her. Her mother started explaining about how Max was a music prodigy and how she had A.D.D. Well, did that make things complicated. I almost said it but then she explained how Max didn't have all the symptoms, but still didn't pay attention and didn't like to be still for long periods of time. Then Valencia told Max to go to her music room down stairs and that we'd be there after we were done with dinner.

"I just hope she isn't too loud," Ella mumbled, putting her fork into her mouth.

"Does she get too... loud?" My mom asked, stumbling over her words. As if to answer her question, the sound of instruments being played floated up from the basement. Valencia sighed.

"Come on, let's go watch the performance. She'll just get louder..." The sound of the violin changed and the sound of Max playing the drums started up. Smiling, Valencia got up and we followed her out of the room, down the stairs and to an open door that said, Max's Music Room. Max was dancing and singing and playing her instruments, looking happy and peaceful. She stopped playing and pushed a button on the keyboard. Turning around she looked at us with surprised brown eyes. Max started to blush when we clapped; I joined them shortly after they started.

"ZOMG, that was amazing Max," Nudge said, going over to hug her. I saw her tense, before hugging her back.

"That was awesome. Even though I couldn't see it. It sounded awesome," Iggy commented.

"I'm astounded When you said she was a musical prodigy, Valencia, I didn't thank you meant it like this." My mom said, looking around the room at the various assorted instruments. I was impressed and kind of jealous that she had so many; she even had a flying V electric guitar in both cherry red and midnight black.

"Which song was that Max," her sister, Ella, asked.

"It's the new one. Remember, Moon Trance." Max answered. What did she mean by 'remember?'

"Oh, the one that we played along with Shadows for the school last year?" She said, questioningly. I guess that answers my questions.

"Mmhm. That one. I tweaked it a little, but..." Nudge interrupted her.

"Wait, Ella can play too? That's like totally awesome," Nudge commented. I saw a flash of sadness and caution pass through her eyes. Strange. My mom smiled at Valencia and said that it was time to go and that it was nice to formally meet them.

When we got home, I made my way up to my room, grabbing a towel and a pair of shorts; i jumped into the shower (not going to tell you about how I take a shower. You perverted people.) Anyway, I dressed in black boxers and black shorts with white strips down the sides and got into bed; Max's song was playing in my head over and over again. Something about the song was familiar, but there was something about her that made me ask: What is she hiding? How do I know she's hiding something? I know from the look in her eyes and how she tensed up when someone touched her an dhow she seemed to be aware of everything around her, even when she's in her own world, but I shook my head, ignoring the nagging in the back in my head. Tonight was going to be rough.


	11. Okay seriously x(

I am replying to Confused Girl. First off, the whole reason FanFiction is open is because the makers want people to express and _make up_ stories about their favorite books. So if you don't like how I worte my book then don't EFFING READ IT! Second, I now how much vets actually make, again I made it up in my story. SO I don't need to do anything. Third, Maimum Ride is Maximum Ride, not Maximum Ride Martinez. In the Angel Experiment, Jeb let her choose her own name so I'm leaving that part in my book.

Now to all you people who don't like my story, leave me alone and don't bother reviewing. If you want me to tweak it, fine I'll tweak it but I won't tweak names business or how much somehing costs. Remeber people, this is purely fiction. Have fun and don't make me write on of these again. I have enough on my plate with testing this week.

Peace and I'll see ya on the flip side

~Maia


	12. Nighttime Fights

**Max POV**

It was midnight when I went out. No I wasn't sneaking out; my mom knows that I go out at night for at least an hour. I opened my window a slight cool breeze ruffled my still curly hair. I pulled on a light windbreaker and sat on the sill, waiting a moment before dropping out of it. Now some people would think, OH MY GOD IS SHE OKAY? Well to answer your (not really needed) worrying minds, yes I am okay. I have always had good reflexes ever since my d... I mean this scientist name Jeb rescued me from this place along with Sam. And then he abondoned us, well he brought us to our actual homes after raising us. Anyway, I looked at the houses that surrounded us, pausing on Fang's house, because you can never be too careful and I can tell that that guy is hiding something. Now I just need to find out what.

"Well, I guess no ones out." I said, _trying_ to convonce myself, but nonetheless, I jumped the fence and ran into the woods. I ran at my top speed, faster than a normal human. I think you can say that I am not normal; not by the least. All I could see was the green of the leaves, the brown of the ground, and the black of the night. Everything zooming past me as I accelerated. I finally found what I was looking for; a small field, probably for a farm. I jumped over the four foot barb wire fence and threw off my jacket, taking off in the air. Now you're most likelythink, What in the world just happened? Well... see... my um, okay forget this.

My big secret is that I have wings. Yes, actually wings. Sam, he's part wolf, but unlike some wolf hybrids I know, he's the only good one. Ella's also a hybrid; she can turn into a doe. Yeah a female deer. It was funny to watch her and Sam battle it out. Because 9 out of 10, she won. But in any case, I was always the leader; I mean that's how they made me. And before you ask yes, Valencia is my real mother. They took us when we were about one and injected us with different animal DNA; I was the strongest and the most smart and successful experiment the ever had. Unfortunately, that's the reason we had to move. They were getting closer; Sam's family moved on the other side of the country. Our band was made when we were in middle school and progressed into tenth grade. We won so many trophies from battle of the bands and talent shows. Ah, memories.

My head snapped to my right when I heard a twig snap, breaking me out of my reverie; I peered closer, but I couldn't see anything. Only a dark shadow. That is it was a shadow, util it leaped at me with dagger like claws. That's right. It was a wolf hybrid that I like to call and Eraser. It lunged at me a second time, making me swerve in mid air. I folded my wings adn dropped, landing in a crouch. The Eraser ran at, full speed, his fist pulled back ti hit me. At the last second, I dodged and pivoted on my foot bringing my knee to his stomach. He doubled over and I hit him again, sweepig his feet from under him. He laded on his back, but instantly did a ninja flip and landed on his feet, striking me across the face; crimson streaked down my face and I didn't even have time to dodge the punch to my ribs. I heard something snap and doubled over; he grabbed me by the hair and brought his knee to my face, smashing it against my nose. CRACK. Well, there go my good looks. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it, pulling it out of the socket; he let go of me instantly and I gave him my right hook and then my left, knocking him out cold. I felt like crap. Though, I also felt very triumphant, with suceeding in knocking him out and crushing his wolfish face. But boy was my mom going to be maaaad. That's when it dawned on me to check the time.

-Oh don't mind me. My line starts over there and ends-here-

(At my house)

"Maximum Ride!" My mom whisper yelled. Is that even possible? Huh, another thing to look up on line.

"I know this looks bad, bu..."

"Looks bad? Looks bad!? You look as though you went through a cheese grater. Several times," I started to talk but she just pointed up the stairs.

"Go, I'll patch you up in the bathroom," **(A/N, now, I'm really lazy right now and don't want to have to write out all the medical things that Valecia has to do to Max. So, Srry,)**

Once my mom was done, sewing me back up, I got into my pretty pink pjs and... OH MY GOSH, DID YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT i'D WEAR PINK? Who do you think I am? Instead of that weird color, I got into my black sweat pants and grey T-shirt. I turned to my alarm clock and was shocked that it was already 2 a.m. Well, that sucks. I'm going to look, again, like crap in the morning. Little did I know that tommorrow was the day that I had agreed to Ella dressing me up. Again.


	13. Morning Makeovers and New Cars

**Alright. I'm Back. you can all get back to your lives. JK ;)**

**Max POV**

_Beep...Beep... Beep. _My bones creaked when I reached over to press the snooze button on my alarm clock. Sitting up, I grimaced in pain and went to the bathroom assessing the damage. I winced. There was a bruise that spread from my cheek to my hair line, there was blood in my hair, and my ribs felt like they were bulldozed. It was a good thing that these were minor injuries; my worst one ever was when they did a type of Chinese torture on me, where they would cut me a hundred times before letting me heal. I almost died from the pain, especially when they cleaned me with hot water. I shuddered, shaking my head of the memory. A knock on the door brought me out of my reverie and I went over to open it. I saw Ella standing there with a bright smile.

"Oh good, your already here," She said, happily. It was contagious and I found myself smiling. "Well, hurry up and take a shower so I can do your make up. The clothes are on your bed, by the way." With that she skipped back to her room. I rolled my eyes and laughed. She can be so bipolar sometimes. Bad girl one minute, innocent little girl the next. I hopped into the shower and... yeah I'm not going to tell you how I take a shower so i'm skipping a head.

After getting out of the blissful hot shower, i wrapped a fluffy towel around my body and walked out of the bathroom, going into my room. On the bed lay another epic outfit. There was a crop 90's black t-shirt with white grunge Kawaii letters that said, 'Drop Dead, a red BKE silk camisole lay underneath it, a pair of True Religion Knit Ponte skinny jeans, and a badass pair of spiked mid rise black combat boots. I smiled pulling on my undergarments first. I had just finished putting on my Assassins Creed necklace when Ella came into my room. She nodded approvingly; she was already dressed in white shredded skinny jeans, a red and white fount sleeveless cape tunic, and zigi soho spree boots. She also had on a hearts and pins Alice necklace, red rose earrings, a floral elastic headband, and a Bex Rox Eivissa jungle cuff. Her make up consisted of deep red lipstick and black shadow eyes. Ella held up a bag of make up and hair products. I sighed sitting down in my comfy chair. She first dried my hair really good with a towel and plugged in both the straightener and the blow dryer. She sprayed my hair with some sort of heat protection and blew out my hair with the hair dryer. When my brown hair were completely dry, she put another spray into my hair and started straightening it. after she was done with the straightener, she pulled it into a high pony tail and then went to work on my makeup.

Ella took clear mascara and applied expertly to my eyelashes. Then she took nude lipstick and told me to put it on, while she worked in my nails. she painted them black and then put gold nail art studs on them. With one finale look, she tapped her chin, right before she snapped her fingers and looked through her bag for something. She pulled out a pair of Mariella earrings; they had this weird cross thing at the top of them and a lot of thin, delicate chains the hung and connected from one end to the other.

"MAX, ELLA, BREAKFAST'S READY," Mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs. i walked out of the bathroom, quickly grabbing my back pack and Beats headphones and walked down stairs, where I was met by the ever so inviting smell of Bacon. i smiled as my mom handed me a breakfast sandwich.

"come on, I want to show you what I got you and Ella," She gestured for us to follow her to the garage. Once we got there I kid you not, I almost fainted. If not for my sister, screaming at the top of her lungs in happiness. There sat four different vehicles; a synergy green 2010 special edition Chevy Camero, a Ford mustang Shelby GT500 Red strip, a 2012 Harley Davidson Superlow, and a 2013 Hybrid.

"Max, I got you the Shelby GT500 and the Harley,"

"Oh my god! Thank you so much," I interrupted her.

"You can share the Harley with your sister, because god knows I don't ride motorcycles. Anyway, Ella, I got you the Camero," She handed us the keys and then looked at the clock, "Shoot, I'm going to be late." She race to the Hybrid.

"Oh, and Ella when you guys get home, there's going to be a package for you. Open it immediately. Bye girls, I love you, I'll see you when I come home," with that she opened the garage and sped out of there. I smiled at Ella and raced back inside, grabbing my bag, my leather jacket, and the helmet that was hanging on the handle of the Harley. I jumped on and turned the key, revving the engine a couple times before, driving out of there. I heard shouts coming from Ella and I laughed, speeding down the road.

**Fang's POV**

I was in the middle of enjoying my breakfast, when I heard a scream coming from Max's house. I ran to the window, but there wasn't any movement in the house. I waited for a couple minutes and then the garage door opened, and a blue Hybrid came peeling out of there. I shook my head and went back upstairs, throwing on a black shirt over my black wife-beater and then raced down the stairs, grabbing my keys for my Mustang Shelby GT-H. It was black with two golden racing strips. I opened the garage and yelled for iggy to get his butt down the stairs.

"Okay, I'm here you don't have to shout," He said, walking into the garage, Nudge on his heels. They piled into my car and I turned the key in the ignition, the engine revving to life; I opened the garage, just in time to see a motorcycle race past us; I saw Ella standing at the edge of her garage, yelling at the motorcyclist.

"Did you see that bike? It was a Superlow Harley. I came out last year. I wonder who was on it? Do you think that Ella knows? Should we ask her? I want to know. I love those bikes and..."

"NUDGE!" Iggy yelled, quieting the girl.

"Sorry. Oh, look is that Ella?" She asked, pointing to the said girl in a synergy green Camero. Ella saw us and waved, driving past us. I sighed, and drove out of the car, making my way to school.


	14. New Story Request

hey, I'm writting another story (Percy Jackson crossover with Maximum Ride) and I need OCs. PM me if you want to be in my story. I'll choose the best ones. So there will probably be a lot. Here's the form.

**Full name (middle name, if they have one):**

**Gender:**

**Physical Age ():**

**-Godly Parent (Can be an Olympian, Titan or Primordial.):**

**-Nickname:**

**-Human Parent:**

**-Background:**

**-Birthday (with the year):**

**-Height:**

**-Weight:**

**-Hair colour:**

**-Skills:**

**-Wings/Powers:**

**-Hair style/length:**

**-Eye colour:**

**-Armour Design:**

**-Casual Wear:**

**-Formal Wear:**

**-Personality:**

**-Pjs: **

**-Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**-Romance (between demigods or other OCs):**  
**  
-Weapon (sword, dagger, spear etc):**

**-Motto or quote:**

**-Fatal Flaw:**

**-Unique fact:**

**-How they were recruited (make it descriptive, please and thanks):**

**Here's my Oc: **

**Name: Jade McCollough **

**Gender: Female**

**Physical Age (): 17 From 1861 (Lotus Hotel)**

**-Godly Parent (Can be an Olympian, Titan or Primordial.): Titian Helios Primodial Zues**

**-Nickname: Jay**

**-Human Parent: Jacinda McCollough**

**-Background: Jacinda was born in Ireland. She met Helios on a trip to England; she was to be a lady in waiting and he was traveler. Helios fell in love with her beautiful fire red hair and her rare blue jade eyes. She fell in love with his lush golden hair and kind amber eyes. (Just so you know it wasn't about looks) A while later they had a baby girl. They named her Jade because of her blue jade eyes with a golden rim around her eyes; she also had gold hair with faint streaks of red in it. **

**-Birthday (with the year): June 20, 1861 (midnight)**

**-Height: 5, 7'**

**-Weight: 110**

**-Hair colour: Golden with natural light red streaks**

**-Skills: controlling sunlight, creating light out of nothing, fire archery, driving Apollo's 'car', angering Zeus, sword fighting, surfing, and changing the temperture of her body**

**-Wings/Powers: Sun powers, along with telekenesis and pyro powers. Wings: Cardinal**

**-Hair style/length: waist length; curly layered**

**-Eye colour: blue jade**

**-Armour Design: Celestial Bronze mixed with Stygian Iron**

**-Casual Wear: sun dresses, shorts and tank tops, off the shoulder tees, ironic graphic tees. Footwear: sandals, knee high boots**

**-Formal Wear: white one shoulder cut out dress, black spaghetti strap knee length dress, purple ball like dress**

**-Personality: spunky, feisty, kind, awesome, sometimes cocky and feircely loyal**

**-Pjs: shorts and a tee**

**-Likes: playing pranks with the Stoll brothers, making Zeus angry, surfing, beating Percy at archery, going on quests, being with her friends, hanging out with her boyfriend**

**Dislikes: getting pranked by the Stoll brothers, Zeus making her hair frizzy, Percy beating her at swimming, Swordfighting with Percy, her friends playing pranks on her**

**-Romance (between demigods or other OCs): Yes and it's soon to be revealed**  
**  
-Weapon (sword, dagger, spear etc): Several hidden throwing knives, an Imperial gold sword, fire arrows and a collapsable bow, an electric spear as a gift from her patron**

**-Motto or quote: To Annabeth she says: Any woman who reads to much and uses her own brain falls into the lazy habit of reading( Albert Einstein actually said that. So plagerism) To everyone else: Shut up you bunch of dense articals and just kill it already**

**-Fatal Flaw: Loyality and arrogance**

**-Unique fact: Sometimes when she's raising her body temperture she catches on fire**

**-How they were recruited (make it descriptive, please and thanks): After being in the Lotus hotel as a baby, Zeus took her out one day every year for her birthday. She was already claimed and when her seveneenth birthday came around, Zeus took her to Camp Half Blood. From there she went on quests and special missions for Zeus. before she joined, Jade was attacked by one of Lycon's wolves and now has a scar running up her arm. **


	15. Appearance at School

**I'm sorry I haven't updated. Working on other stories and stuff like that. **

**Max: Maia doesn't own the Series about me...**

**Fang: because it would probably be a nightmare if she did...**

**Me; FANG! *chases him***

**Iggy: Run Forest Run!**

**Max POV**

When I arrived at school, I watched everyone looked at me with with expressions ranging from awe, to envy, to surprise. I found a parking spot next to an empty spot, that was soon filled with Ella's new car. I hopped of my bike the same time that she got out of her car. I took off my helmet and was met with a gasp. I looked behind my shoulder to see Nudge, Iggy, and Fang looking at me. I smiled and turned back to Ella as she said,

"Show off," I laughed and strapped my helmet on the back of the seat.

"Your just mad because I took the bike before you could,"

"Whatever. Anyway, I love my car better. Although, I'm pretty sure Sam would have beat you here with his muscle car."

"Yeah that's true. Come on, sista let's get to the office." I said, grabbing my bag and Ella's arm and dragging her into the school.

**Nudge POV**

Omigosh! It was Max on the motorcycle. I had thought that it was Ella's secret boyfriend. If she even has a boyfrined. Does she? Maybe I should ask. Nah. She can just tell me if she wants to. I wonder if she had one when she and Max were at their old home. Hmm...

**Fang POV**

Ho ly Crap. it was Max. I was shocked, almost beyond repair, but then again I wouldn't be my normal emotionless self if i was beyond repair. i quickly snapped back to reality and followed them into our school. Just as I came in they were already out of the principle's office. I stepped into view and flashed them a smirk.

"Need a tour guide?" I asked.

"Wow, four words, I'm impressed that the oh -so- silent Fang would say that many words to us," Max said sarcastically, walking past me, "and to answer your question. No, we don't." Ella smiled at me and waved, following Max down the hallway.

"See ya Fang," Ella said, cheerfully. I shook my head at the sisters and walked in the opposite direction.

**Thanks for reading and Peace out, I'll see ya on the flip side.**

**~Maia**


	16. Chapter 16

**Max POV**

I sat in class as the last few minutes of time were ticking away. My first day wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Just being introduced to the class, earning looks from bothe guys and girls, but me being my nonchalant self, I ignored them. Music class was the greatest adn my teacher was so nice. She had very weird hair though; it was died forest green with pink streaks in it. I thought it looked cool, but Ella just shook her head. So, yeah, that's basically how the entire day went.

As soon as the bell rang I was out of the door before anyone could say anything; Ella obviously taking her time, getting out of the class room. I went to my locker and spun the combination lock thingy. If only I had sensed someone besides me. I closed the door and jumped ten feet at the sight of Fang...standing there... with a smirk on his face.

"What the heck Fang? Don't do that?" I yelled at him.

"Do what?" He said with a smirk on his face.

Don't sneak up on me like that,"

"I was only standing here. You're the one who jumped," I scowled at him and waited for Ella to come get the keys to the bike. I looked up as footsteps sounded in the hallway, but instead of Ella's brown curly hair, I was met with a girl my age that had blonde wavy hair and big blue eyes. Fang nodded at her as she came over.

"Hey, Fang, who's this?" She asked, looking at me curiously. I felt something prodding at my mind. Instantly, I put up my baracades Well, they were more like six inch steel doors that are running with electricity. I gazed at the girl with sneeking suspicion.

"This is Max," He answered, his eyes looking at me for a second before flitting back down at the girl.

"Hi, Max! I'm Angel," She said sweetly. I cocked an eyebrow at her and smiled. Not a fake plastered on smile, just a normal happy to meet you genuine smile. I heard more feet comng and looked up again; thankfully it was Nudge, Ella and Iggy.

"Yo. Switch me keys," I said to my sister. She tossed me the keys to my mustang and I tossed her the keys to the bike.

"Hey, Angel! How's Gazzy doing? I heard that he was sick," Iggy said, looking at her. She nodded sadly.

"Yeah, he is, but he did say that he was coming back tomorrow,"

"Awesome. Then he can meet Max and Ella and our group will be complete. Then we can..." SHe just rambled... on and on and on. I finally went up and put my hand over her mouth.

"Nudge, calm down and shut up," I siad to her, in a quite voice. She nodded and I let go. "Alright, well, I'm out."

"See ya Max," Angel yelled.

"Biyeeeee, Maximum," Nudge called.

"Bye, Maxie," I stopped walking and slowly turned around. I heard Ella whipser to them,

"Oh, dear lord. You're going to get it now, Fang," I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Just you wait, buddy, it's coming one of hese days," I yelled at him adn then turned on my heel and left.


	17. Dubstepping and teaching

**Fang POV**

For some odd reason, when Max said that, I felt scared. Eh, I shrugged it off and started up my car and honking on the horn, signaling that I would leave my siblings if they didn't get in the car. I saw Ella laugh at them and hop on the motorcycle, peeling out of the parking lot. Her and Max were a lot a like, but strangely different. Not just in personalities, but in other things. There was one thing that they both had in common: both sisters were hiding something.

**Max POV**

As soon as I got home, I went to the Music room. I don't know why, but I had the strangest feeling to start messing around with some of the dubstep stuff that I found in the room. I turned on the lights, plugged in the speakers, turned on the laptop that held all my previous recorded songs that I could remix, and then got to work. I scrolled through the list and decided on Raise Your Weapon. It was one of my favorites, but the recording was shotty, so I recorded a new version of it:

_"Rippin' my heart was so easy, so easy, launch your assault now, take it easy. Raise your weapon, raise your weapon, one word and it's over. rippin' through like a missile, rippin' through my heart, rob me of this love. Raise your weapon, raise your weapon... And it's over." _This song reminded me of Sam, the School and everything that had happened over the years.

_Love your ego, you won't feel a thing, always number one, the pen with a bent wrist crooked king, sign away our peace, for your war, one word and it's over._  
_Dropping your bombs now, on all we've built, how does it feel now to watch it burn, burn, burn? Raise your weapons, raise your weapons... And it's over._  
It was so damn pitiful, what happened to us, but we still pulled through.  
_Rippin' my heart was so easy, so easy, launch your assault now, take it easy. Raise your weapon, raise your weapon, one word and it's over. Rippin' through like a missile, rippin' through my heart, rob me of this love. Raise your weapon, raise your weapon... And it's over. How does it feel now to watch it burn, burn, burn?"_

I was so proud of them, that I did the one thing that Maximum Ride never does. I cried that we were finally free of them. (A/N She talking about escaping) When i was done I went over to the computer and started remixing it. Adding different layers to the base, with light textures for the high notes, and then putting in some piano to give it a soft feel. Did I mention that I was extremely good at this? No? Well I was. I turned the volumn all the way up and and played the song. The speakers bounced on the ground when the bass beat hit, which was every ten seconds or so.

"Yo, Max," I heard a voice behind me say. I looked up and saw that Ella had invited, Nudge, Iggy, and Fang over. I turned down the music and set my headphones on the table.

"What's up?" I asked.

"What song was that?" Nudge asked.

"Raise Your Weapon. It's an old song that I wrote. Just remixed."

"That's so cool!" She said, and I swear she had stars in her eyes. Fang us shook his head. Iggy on the other hand smiled.

"Come on, we got to work on our homework," Ella said, smiling at me. Iggy adn Nudge followed her up the stairs. Fang stayed.

"So, how does it work?" Fang asked. I raised an eyebrown and gestured for him to follow me.

"You basically choose a song and take it apart. You can stop it and add a different beat that can be blended in so it doesn't sound sucky. Then you add some bass and high notes to it, mix it together and there you have it. Took me a couple times to figure it out, but after a while it got easier," (A/N it isn't completely like that. So much harder to do,) Fang nodded his head and took my place, choosing a song from my infinate list. Once he chose one, I sat down in the chair next to the table. Fang messed around a bit with it and not once would he let me listen to it.

"Come on Fang, let me listen," I whined, which was weird.

"No, Max," He said, messing with the buttons. I sighed and leaned back in my chair, picking up my violin and fiddling wih it.

When he was done, Fang unplugged the headphones and turned up the volumn, clicking play. I smiled at the song that he chose. It was a song that me and Ella preformed: Promises.

You got me so wild,  
How can I ever deny,  
You got me so high,  
So high I cannot feel the fire.  
And you keep telling me,  
Telling me that you'll be sweet,  
And you'll never want to leave my side,  
As long as I don't break these...

Promises, and they still feel all so wasted on myself _[x4]_

You got me so wild,  
Why should I be so surprised?  
You got me so high,  
Don't you see it in my eyes?  
And you keep telling me,  
Telling me that you'll be sweet,  
And you'll never want to leave my side,  
As long as I don't break these...

Promises, and they still feel all so wasted on myself _[x4]_

They are so wasted on myself _[x8]_

Promises, and they still feel all so wasted on myself _[x4]_

I clapped adn nodded my appoval.

"Nice song, Fang," Iggy said from behind us.

"You did a good job," Ella said.

"Thanks. Max did show me how to do it," My eyes widened at the hidden inuendo and apparently the silence that had been gathering in the room, finally burst when Nudge started rolling around on the floor laughing. Iggy nad Ella joined her soon after. I looked at Fang and then at them and face palmed. What bunch of weirdos we were.

**Okay sorry if it was jumbled. I'm trying to speed it up a little, because not everyone was introduced and there's a big surprise that's coming.**


	18. I'm Awesome, Batman Attack

**Max POV**

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock droning out the most annoying sound in the world; I pulled my covers off of me and headed to the shower, stripping off my clothes adn hoping into the hot water. When I was done, I saw that there was a bottle of nail polish remover on the counter with a few cotton balls and a note saying

'Take off the nail polish and come to my room when your dressed. I laid out an outfit for you. '

~Ella3

I sighed and uncapped the bottle, soaking the cotton with the strong smelling liquid; I quickly turned on the fan before I used the stuff. Once I had gotten every single dot of nail polish off, I went to my room and looked at the outfit, doing a double take and then smiling, knowing that my frineds would get a kick out of this. Ella had laid out a pair of yellow skinny jeans, a Slouchy Beanie Crochet hat in Silver, Black, and White, a pair of cut out wedge booties, and my favorite part... wait for it... A Batman print Sweatshirt that had a giant batman symbol in the middle of it. I pulled on some undergarment, the sudden cold of my room shocking my body, making some of my feathers shift and move. After I was done, I pulled on a black tank top and then the batman sweatshirt, sliding into the skinny jeans and shoving my feet into the wedges, I walked into Ella's room.

I smiled at her attire; we both went the supernatural way. She had on a shirt tha said, 'My Boyfriend's a werewolf'. It had rips on the collar and was sleeveless. She also wore a minirock lacy skirt the went down three inches past mid thigh, my spike rid rise combat boots, a spiked headband with studs, Witchery Rosana Sunnies, a TopShop claw ring, and had an pave tiger headphone earbud inher left ear. She msiled at me and gave me a thumbs up, patting the side of her bed for me to sit on. I obligued. She had a bunch of nail things spread around her bed and was done drying her nails in her mini mani dryer.

"I've got batman themed fake nails for you, becasue actually doing the design for it would take to much time," Ella said, taking out some super glue and neatly applying it to my thumb nail. She took a yellow nail out of a random package; it had the batman symbol on it, in opposite colors of my sweater. She pressed it to my nail for several minutes, before applying more glue to my other fingernails; the rest of my nails were batman's mask, without the face; the little ears were past my normal fingernail, almost beging to be clipped off.

When she was done, I brushed my hair really fast, seeing as the time was 7:56 and school started at 8:10, throwing on my hat and racing out to my bike, forgetting to put on my helmet and peeling out og the driveway.

**Fang POV**

When I got to school, I quickly went to homerrom, with time to spare; there was something I wanted to look up before class started. I wanted to see if a video was posted about Max and her band. I don't really know why I wanted to; it was just that I coulnd't stop thinking about her. Something was nagging in the back of my mind, making my wings twitch and my nerves jolt every few seconds; it was like I knew her from somewhere. I pulled out my new Windows phone and typed in 'The Flock' at the talent show, to see if anything would pop up. Lucky for me, some kid posted a great video of her band playing onstage. Max was sitting with a microphone in hand and a cello in between her legs. Ella was with her, alongwith a brown haired dude. Ella was playing an electric guitar adn the brown haired guy was playing the drums. Max looked out at the crown and said,

"Alright, this first one's called Rage of Poseidon (by apocalyptica). Hope ya like it," She smiled and put the microphone on a stand, picking up her bow and started playing. It sounded almost mysteriously evil and sinister in the begining and then Ella and Brownie, my new nickname for the guy, started playing along with Max. It was a hard core metal song... and sounded awesome, but something was off. I saw Max, with my super human eyes, tense up in the video, like she had heard something. Something came down from the overhead banister... and then the video went black. I stared at the video in confusion: What just happened?

**Iggy POV**

Navigating through the school was easy when you have super senses, but the niose was almost too much. I could hear almost everything from a mile away. I sat in my homeroom class, the same class that I had with Max and Nudge. When the bell rung, I barely heard the footsteps and someone say,

"Dunna Dunna Dunna Dunna Dunna(10x) Batman Batman," Before someone jumped on my back. I smelled pomogranate shampoo and knew it was Max. "Mush Iggy, Mush." I laughed and carried her on my back down the hallway, probably earning a lot of looks from people, and dropped her off at her class. Nudge was running behind us, laughing her butt off.

"That was awesome, Max," She said, highfiving the strange girl.

"I know, that's becasue I'm awesome," Someone next to her said,

"No your not dude don't lie," It was Ella adn then they randomly broke out into the song. (A/N I know it was just too tempting)

(_Max,_ **Ella)**

_"I don't necessarily need to be here for this  
I'm gonna keep the headphones though_

Motherfucker I'm awesome!"

**"No you're not dude, don't lie"**

_"Motherfucker I'm awesome!  
No you're not dude, don't lie  
I'm awesome!  
I'm driving around in my mom's ride  
I'm awesome!  
A quarter of my life gone by  
And I met all my friends on-line  
Motherfucker I'm awesome!  
I will run away from a brawl  
I'm awesome!  
There's no voice mail, nobody called  
I'm awesome!  
I can't afford to buy eight balls  
And I talk to myself on my facebook_ wall"  
**"You know my pants sag low (low)  
Even though (though) that went out of style  
Like ten years ago (go)  
Spose, I got the swagger of a cripple  
I got little biceps getting fatter in the middle  
And lyrically I'm not the best  
Physically the opposite of Randy Moss and yet  
So preposterous feel the awesomeness  
The most obnoxious guest up at the sausage fest  
Oh yes!  
The girls are repulsed so I hide in my hood like I'm joining a cult  
Uh uh  
I'm as nervous as my cattle dirty Curtis  
All my writtens are bitten and all my verses are purchased  
Me? I'll never date an actress  
Got too many back zits  
Plus my whole home aroma is cat piss  
Every show I do is poorly promoted  
And if you like this it's cause my little sister wrote it"**

"I'm awesome!" 

_"No you're not dude, don't lie" _

**"I'm awesome!  
I'm driving around in my mom's ride  
I'm awesome!  
A quarter of my life gone by  
And I met all my friends on-line  
Motherfucker I'm awesome!  
I will run away from a brawl  
I'm awesome!  
There's no voice mail, nobody called  
I'm awesome!  
I can't afford to buy eight balls  
And I talk to myself on my facebook wall  
I'm awesome!"  
**

We all broke out laughing and walked into class.


	19. Hyperness and Unexpected Meetings

**Max POV**

It was the end of the week already and our group now has a name; The Flock. Me and Ella used our old band name which was cool. I met Gazzy, too; he's... interesting. Apparently something in his digestive track went terribly wrong. Word to the wise: keep up wind. But other than that he was a pyro-maniac like Iggy, but had the looks of an angel, with dark blonde hair and bright excited blue eyes. I also met this guy named Dylan. At first glance you'd think that he was a player, do to his model perfect looks. He had chestnut hair that fell perfectly in any direction, chiseled looks,and turquoise eyes. And I'm pretty sure sister of mine has a crush on him. After I met Dylan, Ella introduced me to two girls named Lissa and Brigid. You'd think they were sisters with their feiry red hair and their peircing green gaze, but they're not.

I sat outside today for lunch, which was right before the last period of school, with my head leaning back against a tree.

"Hey, Max?"

"Hm?" I hummed in response, looking over at the person who'd called my name. It was Iggy.

"Are we coming over today?" He asked.

"Yeah, but make sure you guys bring swim wear. We just got the pool already and tested," I said to him.

"Max, Max!" A cute voice called my name. Deja Vu much? I turned my head to Angel, who was up in the tree, looking down at me.

"What is it, sweety?" I said, closing my eyes again.

"Can I sleep over tonight?" Tonight? I looked up at her again, a thoughtful look on my face. Well, I guess that me and Ella would just have to skip tonight's outing.

"Sure, Ang,"

"Oh, oh, I want to come," Nudge said an dthen she started rambling on about what we're going to do. I just nodded, sleepily.

"Max, wake up. You know that you can't sleep right now. Lunch is about to end and we have gym next." Ella said, nudging me with her foot. I didn't move and I heard her sigh, "I didn't want to have to do this, but... I have to tell you that... I ate the last cookie from your bag." My eyes shot open as I looked in my messenger bag for my secret stash of my mom's cookies. I found them** safe and sound( eh, eh, see what I did there? Taylor Swift song)** and I glared up at Ella, right as the bell rung. I raced to gym, with a cookie in my mouth and went into the girl's locker room. The gym uniform consisted of black shorts that were, in my opinion, way to short and a navy blue t-shirt. I slipped on the uniform and my tennis shoes and went back out into the gym.

"Hey Max, why are you so jittery?" Iggy asked. He probably heard my heart punding through my rib cage.

"She ate one to many cookies and she's now hyper," Ella answered, while putting her hair up in a pony tail.

"Uh oh, that's not good," Iggy said.

"No kidding. It's going to take her forever to calm down," Ella said, as the rest of the Flock joined them. Fang looked at Max and then Ella saying,

"Sugar?" Ella nodded and he went over to the coach whispering something to him, before returning back to us. I didn't even notice. The coach blew his whistle and said,

"Now today we're going to start warm ups with laps around the gym, followed by push ups, then sit ups, and finally, stretching." He blew his whistle again and I was off, like a rocket. Passing people several times and not even breaking a sweat. This continued for a couple minutes, before I went over to the mats and started my push ups. Fang had been right behind me the enire time.

Finally, the bell rang, signaling the end of school and I went back to the locker room, taking my thingsto the bathroom and changing in there. I had to be careful because of my wings. Ella was the lucky one, she at least looks normal on the outside. Once I was done, I went straight to my locker, opening it and stuffing my books into my back pack.

"Who would've thought that the Maximum Ride would be here at a high school, playing little normal teenager," A voice rang out through the empty hallway. I turned around and came face to face with my worst nightmare... Ari.

"What are you doing here, Mutt Boy?" I asked him in a low, threatening voice. He chuckled.

"Oh, nothing, just wanted to see where you had run of to. You know everyone misses you and your sister," As if on cue Ella started to call my name.

"Max, hurry up," She came around the corner and stopped, staring at the Eraser. "What are you doing here?" Her voice sounded panicked.

"I just wanted to see you guys. How ong has it been? 6, 7 years since you've escaped the school. What did you mother think?" I growled at him and glared.

"What do you want with us?" Ella asked in a scared voice.

"Nothing," He started walking away, "Yet." His laugh echoed off the walls of the school. I grabbed Ella's arm adn dragged her back down the hall and out of the school.

"Don't repeat any of this to Mom. I don't want her worrying about us like last time." Ella nodded and jumped into her car. I put my pack inside the compartment of the motorcycle and started it up, reeving the engine a couple times before taking off down the street.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey I'm back. Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you that I was on vacation. Well I was and now I'm back and am trying to figure out what I want to do to these stories; what twists to add what suspense. THings like that. Sorry for making you wait and I hope you all are still going to read my stories.

Peace guys, thanks for you're reviews and I missed you all,

~Maia


	21. Waiting for Guests and Bikinis

**Ella's POV**

No, No, NO! He's found us. They found us. What's going to happen!? Hopefully they don't take us back. I couldn't stand that place when I was younger. What could they do to us now? I was already part deer and that was hard enough, because when I got scared I started to morph. Especially if my life was on the line.

I got out of my car right as Max drove up into the driveway; she hopped off of her motorcycle, taking off her helmet.

"Ella, remember what I said. You can't tell mom. Also, don't worry about it. Chances are that they won't be after you," my sister said, setting the black helmet on the seat of the bike. I looked at her with a mixture of fear and confusion.

"What do you mean?" She looked away. "Max, what do you mean?" Biting her lip she looked at me with the same chocolate brown eyes that I had and realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

"No. Max, no. If they take you, I'm going after them." I said. I was scared. Not scared for my sister. Scared for what might happen to her if those _people_ got their hands on her.

"Ella..." She started, but I stopped her, shaking my head.

"It's not up for discussion. If Sam were here he would say the same thing." Max looked at the ground, and nodded in agreement. I sighed and went over to my older sister; I hugged her for a minute before letting her go. "Come on, we need to get ready if we're going to host a pool party."

* * *

**Max's POV**

I smiled at my sister's eagerness and said,

"Yeah, come on," She race inside ahead of me, but then stopped dead in her tracks. "Ells what is it?" She turned around with a creepy grin on her face. Oh No!

Ten minute later I get stuck in a bikini. Yeah! And for those of you who don't know sarcasm, that was it right there. And for those of you who spotted it, bing bing bing, you are the winner. Anywho. The bikini that Ella had wrestled me in was a deep blue color, like the sky, and a black bottom. Now you may be wondering how I can hide my wings in a bathing suit. Well, see my wings fold in to my back, rather than on to my back. The completely disappear from sight and I don't want to know the science behind it. Trust me it's probably gross.

Ella was dress in a two piece that was a purple color, like a plum, and had the normal around the neck type of tie. She sat at the vanity fixing her hair, when I came out of the bathroom. I rolled my eyes at her and pulled my hair up into a ponytail.

"You look awesome Max, you know except for the fact of the scars on your stomach," I looked down and sure enough, I could see the faint line of battle wounds on my abdomen. I shrugged.

"Maybe they won't be able to see them. I mean you'd have to have extremely good eyesight for you to see them." My sister smirked and followed me as I went down stairs.

And right as I reached the last step... the door bell rang.


	22. Pool Party and Bets

**Max POV**

I opened the door to reveal Fang, Iggy, and Nudge. I smiled at them and ushered them inside.

"S'up guys? Pools in the back, Ella's already back there," I said, turning around to face them. I had slipped on a dress before opening the door, just in case.

"Nothing much Maxie and thanks we're going to go join her," Iggy said, grabbing Nudge as she walked out of the back door. Fang stood against the wall, arms crossed. He was wearing a pair of black swim trunks and a deep blue shirt. We stood in silence, an awkward silence, only broken when the door bell rang again and I opened it.

"Max!" And enthusiastic Angel yelled. I winced slightly at the volume, but smiled down at the 15 year old girl and her boyfriend. Dylan stood behind them, smiling.

"Hey, guys, come on in. Now that everyone's here we have a real pool party!" I grinned mischievously making the group nervous. I grabbed my towel and started twirling it and snapped it at Fang. Gazzy grabbed Angel and started running with Dylan on their heels and Fang right behind him. I chased them out of the house and stopped in the kitchen, grabbing a couple cookies and some lemonade, before going back outside.

"GET HER!" Gazzy yelled and suddenly I felt a pair of arms surround my waist and drag me to the pool and throw me in. So they think they can get away with that, huh?, I thought and I dove down and sat at the bottom of the pool, my arms crossed as I stared at the group.

* * *

**Ella POV**

"Oh, jeez, she's pouting," I said to them as we looked down at my sister. She was using her powers to breath underwater.

"How long do you think that she's going to last?" Dylan asked in his smooth voice. I felt like I melted right there.

"Not very long," Fang said, crossing his own arms. Max looked at him and stuck out her tongue.

"I don't know, I think that she can last a couple more minutes," Angel said, smirking at Fang.

"You guys wanna take bets?" Iggy asked excitedly.

"Sure," Fang said, placing a ten on the table, "But I say that she's not going to make it,"

"I think she's going to," Nudge said, placing her money. Angel agreed with her, setting down another ten. Gazzy voted against them, which caused him and Angel to argue and he ended up kissing her to make up. It was the cutest darn thing in the world, because she ended up blushing real bad. Dylan voted with Fang and Iggyh voted with the girls. They looked towards me and I shook my head.

"If there's one thing that I've learned not to do, is bet against or for Max," I said and dove into the pool. I went over to my sister and sat down next to her.

"What are they doing now?" She mouthed. I grinned.

"Betting for or against you, seeing how long you're going to last," I mouthed back. She frowned and I continued, "Do us a favor and don't come up for the next couple of minutes," I mouthed and swam back up.

And so the wait for Max began...


	23. Pool Party and Arrivals!

**Max POV**

_So, they're placing bets on me, huh? Well, I guess I'll do what my sister said and stay down here_, I thought as I continued to look up at them underwater. I was using my gills, that appeared on either side of my neck everytime I was underwater for long periods of time. When I firt got them, it was difficult to learn how to use them, but learning how fish breath underwater from my mom, it got easier. The gills were an adaptation that my body grew; apparently wings weren't enough for the Crazy people who did this to me, they just had to speed up my genes so that I can develope faster.

_Max, it's to adapt to the new world that's coming._ 'Oh, great. It's you, Voice.' The Voice, is this little... well voice inside of my head. It sometimes tells me what to do, or what's going to happen. No, I'm not crazy if that's what you're wondering, but the fortune cookie pain in my butt extra subconsceince is.

_Yes, it is me and you need to come up in a couple minutes before someone comes down to find out that you can breath underwater._

'Hey, Voice you acyaully had some emotion in your thought. I just thought you were like Fang, an emotionless rock'. But the Voice was already gone. _Well, shows how much you really wanted to talk to me,_ I thought to myself; I started to count backwards now, just in case I didn't come up in time.

_15_

_._

_._

_._

_14_

_._

_._

_._

_13_

_._

_._

_._

_12_

_._

_._

_._

_11_

_._

_._

_._

_10_

* * *

**Ella POV**

_10...9...8...7...6_ "5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" I shouted, making sure my sister heard me. It's been five munites, which was the longest recorded time for a human to hold their breathe. I watched as Max swam back up and took a dep breath, not that she really needed it. I smiled at her and handed her a towel when she hopped out. Max nodded at me and I went back inside to go get something to drink; as I came inside I heard Iggy yell,

"You guys owe us ten each!" I giggled and opened the fridge.

"They're a riot, aren't they?" A voie said behind me. I turned around and saw Sam standing there nonchalantly, but me being completely in my head right now, didn't notice it was him when I answered.

"Yep they a..." I paused and slowly ivoted on my heel and looked at him. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "SAM!" I yelled runing over and giving him a jump hug. He laughed, dropping his bag and picking me up, spinning me around.

"ELLA! Are you okay?" Max yelled. It was quickly followed by footsteps of multiple people. Sam let go of me and I stood back as he turned to my sister. I think I was the only one that knew that he liked her more than a friend. They stared at each other for a second before Max tackled him into a hug.

* * *

**Max POV**

As sson as I heard Ela scream, I was in battle mode. My brain was running with thousands of possibilities of what was going wrong when I shouted to her,

"ELLA! Are you okay?" I ran inside and was followed by the others. I saw her hugging some guy and stopped, confused as to who he was. Then he let her go and turned around to face me and my breath stopped. Light brown hair, Hazel eyes, stong jaw, cocky sweet smile. Sam. It was Sam; he had come back. We stared at eac other for what seemed forever, before I tackled him. He hugged me back and I smiled.

"Good to see you, Arch." He whispered in my ear, using my old nickname from when we were in a band. I laughed softly.

"You too, Fallen." I whispered back. We broke away when someone coughed, both of us blushing and looking at the ground like little kids.

"So, Maxie, who's your boy toy?" Iggy asked with a snicker. I glared at him.

"He's _not_ my boy toy and his name is Sam." I said, putting my hands on my hips and looking at the blind boy with a glare, which was really hard, "Iggy I'm glaring at you." He rolled his eyes, but not before I saw him gulp. Turning back to my old friend I asked, "What are you doing here, doofus?"

"Nothing much, thought I'd drop in." He said, with an air of boredom. "So, who are they?" He pointed to the group.

"This is Dylan," Who waved, "Nudge," who smiled and waved excitedly, "Iggy," Who bowed with a flourished air, "Fang," Who glared, "Angel," Who smiled like her name, "And The Gasman. Don't ask and word to the wise stay upwind." Gazzy gave him a mischievious look and grinned like a madman.

"Nice. Well as you already know, I'm Sam. Maxine's friend from Arizona." My eye twitched at the nickname he game me.

"Sam!" I hissed at the boy, who smiled at me sheepishly, "Never call me Maxine again." Angel giggled softly at us and I sighed. "Anyway, you interrupted our pool party, so either you can join us or you can go take the guest room."

"I think I'll join you." he said with a grin, looking at my friends, "Besides, I can tell them all the embarrassing stories about you when you were younger." My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. He wouldn't!?

"Oh please, do it tell us!" Iggy said, excitedly. I glared at him.

"Iggy, I'm glaring at you... Again." I commented, still doing the action. Sam just laughed at our antics and ran upstairs probably to change his lothes. Ella and I ushered everyone out of the house and went back to the pool, where I proceded to push Fang, Gazzy and Dylan into the water.

Aw, what a great day!


	24. Confrontations in the Night

**Later that Night/ Max's POV**

"I know what you are Max," A voice said form behind me as I was tiptoeing my way to the kitchen in the middle of the night. I turned around to find Angel standing behind me, holding a teddy bear in her hand. She was dressed in her light blue nighties and she was looking at me with a knowing innocent look.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, utterly confused.

"I know what you are," She repeated, this time she gestured to her back. No... she couldn't know _that_ could she. "Yes. I know about '_that'._" She quoted, smiling slightly. How did she, though? Was she an experiment, too? I gazed at the smaller girl with a suspicious gaze. Or, she could be a spy for the School.

"I'm not a spy. Yes, I am an experiment. And I know about the wings because I also have them," To prove her point she pulled up her night shirt and out popped a snow white wing. I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop, before smiling and moving closer to her.

"I can't believe it," I said, my fingers grazing over her wings, "Do you know about Ella too?"

"Yep."

"What about the others? Do they know about..." I pointed to her wings.

"Maybe," She said, mischievously, "Can I see yours?" I nodded and turned around, pulling up my black cotton tee and spread my wings.

"They're beautiful, Max. What kind of avian are you?" Angel said and I felt her cold finger tips trail down to the end of the wing.

"I was injected with Wedge Tail," I answered,, dropping my shirt, "How about you?"

"A Camar." She said, excitedly, "Oh, what's Ella?"

"She a Chital Deer." I said.

"Like Bambie?" Angel exclaimed excitedly, clasping her hands together. I face-palmed and laughed.

"Yes, Angel. Exactly like Bambie."

"Does Sam know?" The younger girl asked me, suddenly serious.

"Yeah, he's part wolf, but nothing like the Erasers. If you were to compare Sam to an Eraser he would look like a big ol' puppy dog." Angel giggled behind her hand. It was good to know that it wasn't just Me, Ella, and Sam in this world.

"Do you have any other powers?" Angel asked. I swear she was bipolar.

"I'm a little stronger and faster than most experiments and I have this voice inside of my head that sometimes tells me what to do... And no I am not crazy."

"Oh I believe you. I have my own powers too."

"Like..." I prompted.

"Like, I have telekinesis, I can breath underwater, I can talk to animals, and I can shape shift." I raised my eyes in surprise. Wow somebody hit the jackpot. I opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of a bell tolling. I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was already two in the morning.

"Well, we better go back to sleep." Angel nodded and we went back upstairs, both of us silent with our new discoveries.

* * *

**I am so sorry I didn't update sooner and that this chapter is so short. it was kind of a filler. And don't worry, the others with find out soon enough. And do you guys know how awesome you are.. no well i have 14, 940 views of this story, 88 reviews, 40 favorites, 64 followers, and 1 community. I love you guys. Seriously, I teared up when I saw how many people liked my story. **


End file.
